xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst Acelynn
History Amethyst first started off as a human in a normal life style, living in a two-story house in the Vampire Kingdom. Amethyst did not know of her father or any other family members, and it was claimed that her father was dead. She lived with her mother, Margrett, and had a cat named Rose ''and a dog named ''Ski Dasiy. She was unaware of her vampire bloodline, and knew nothing of what was ahead of her. Soon after Violet attacked her and her mother, Amethyst soon learns she is half Shinso and half human, and takes a step into the real world. From there on up, she learns her vampiric powers and meets her family again, forgiving them and bonding with them. Personality and Appearance Amethyst has different personalities during her life span. As a human, she is very cocky and aggressive, along with a smart-mouth to everyone she meets. She can be noncaring and evil, and very "bitchy" with hateful comments. Amethyst hates being with others and will be very blunt with those she hates. As a half vampire and human, her personality differs dramatically. Amethyst is kind and sweet, very caring and thoughtful. She is sympathetic, and barely talks. Although she is weak, she is extremely smart like Rei. She is friendly and loves being around people, and can "be a tease" to those she likes. Not only that, she is extremely trustworthy, but her heart is easy to break. It is said she has a full Shinso form, however, her personality is like her human one. She is non-caring and mean, not talkative and dark. She does not like being bothered, and is a Sadist toward anyone and everyone. As a human, Amethyst has long brown hair and huge eyes with black pupils. Her breast size is quite large and her body carries a touch of body fat, but her skin color, a light brown, stays the same. She is tall, almost taller than her mother, and frowns all the time. As her Shinso and human form, Amethyst's hair turns a light pink with a bang in front, and so does her pupils, and her eye size decreases some. Her breasts gets smaller, and she is skinner than before. She uses this light pink blush and is seen when she is smiling. Amethyst is usually seen without her wings, but she uses them for transportation or to defend herself. Her teeth are now sharp and her ears looks like elf ears, as Violet calls them. Amethyst is always smiling, through pain or pleasure. Her voice is light, and makes her sound like a little kid. However, as her Shinso form, her hair is red and one pupil is pink and the other is black. Amethyst's aura is always red, black, or gray, and when she speaks she either whispers or barely talks, and her voice is really deep. Her body and facical features are the same, yet her breasts gets really larger. Equipment Deathly The most powerful sword passed down in Vampire Family, and is a cross sword. Amethyst always uses her sword because she has no other way of defending herself. She barely gets into battles, but uses it to protect herself and others. Amethyst never fights, unless she is forced into battle. However, she does have a cross-sword called Deathly, the most powerful sword in their family. Margrett gave Amethyst that sword because she knew Violet would try to destory mankind (this will later change). Violet wants to change swords with Amy, but she keeps declining knowing Violet may try to hurt her in some way. She does use her sharp nails and fangs to defend herself, but usually people are fighting for her to protect her. It has a black blade with a purple handle. Abilities Skills * Physical Skills ** Signature Skills *** Angel's Kiss: It is somewhat similar to Violet's 'Bat Kiss', but instead it is used in a positive way. Amethyst blows a kiss to someone, they either heal or their power increases by 5-20 percent. * Deathly Skills ** Advanced/Ultimate Skills *** Infernal Eclipse: Amethyst charges up her sword powering it with the affinity of Life-Force making her sword glow with a green radiant aura, as she charges at her opponent, her move is similar to Yazuri's Void Shadow: Ascension. She thinks back on the past from where her father killed himself along with the abuse of her older sister Violet along with her mother's neglect raising her own power for an instant and performs a first slash but her sword becomes invisible to sight, she then slashes again sending another wave this time full of Life-Absorption as she moves past her enemy slashing through them and teleports behind them for one final slash taking her enemy sky bound for a devastating end. 'Classes' Throughout the Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth Series Amethyst trained with many deity and friends growing up in the Divine Academy. She gained the different arts of combat making her a stronger person, she is from the swordsman, and martial arts clubs and takes Forbidden level classes at the academy meaning she is one of the top students. 'Master Martial Artist' Amethyst is greatly skilled in Judo, Karate and Kung Fu, she can easily dominate most of the other academy students. The Martial Arts dojo is near the front gate where there are 4 different classes for Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Judo, and Karate. Room F-8 for Judo, F-10 for Karate, and F-11 for Kung Fu. 'Master Swordsman' Amethyst trained sometimes with Violet and under Kazen in the art of the sword (Kenjutsu) and is highly skilled at sword fighting. She carries Deathly, her inheritance from her past generations to train with. She also trains at the Kendo Dojo which is in room F-12. Forbidden Student Amethyst has advanced academic classes like Advanced Math, English, Science and History. Forbidden type classes are the most advanced and Amethyst easily passes her classes by knowledge and experience, she has to take the classes in room G-2 for Math, Q-9 for English, O-12 for Science and E-5 for History. She also has Physical ED class and Kendo Supervision. She gets B's, and A type Grades and is also an Honor Roll student. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dhampir Category:Kyuketsuki Clan Category:Master Swordsmen